Project:Chat/Logs/25 July 2017
11:59 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 11:59 sigh 11:59 just listen to the music on this pls 11:59 goddammit 12:00 or not 12:00 Grrrrr 12:00 Internet 12:00 look at this 12:01 you can prob see it 12:01 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 12:01 great to see my chat crashed 9 hours ago 12:01 good for you 12:01 oh thanks. 12:01 now i can blast you to bits 12:01 nope 12:02 o rilly 12:02 dont even start 12:02 Lol what 12:02 zathsu 12:02 And yes, btw, everything is changing from Zathus to Zathsu 12:02 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/153591322/ 12:02 I saw 12:02 k 12:02 oh hi zathsu. 12:03 Its the Warship theme :P 12:03 yea 12:03 and no credit to grav :( 12:04 But yeh, Zathus to Zathsu because of the thread and all that and whatnot, you read it ._. 12:04 yeh 12:04 im pretty sure everyone saw the thread by now 12:04 messenger theme is my new fav diep theme now 12:05 Internet being trash 12:05 bc of parts like at 0:25 12:05 Am I leaving and rejoining for you guys? 12:05 nu 12:05 teamz 12:05 wut. 12:06 *grabs scythe* 12:06 I saod no 12:06 said* 12:06 GAHHHHHHHH 12:06 well i said yes 12:06 oh nu 12:06 zathsu you got the ursuul syndrome 12:07 well good for you boss 12:07 y not temz 12:07 reasons 12:11 ugh 12:12 pls? 12:13 no .3. 12:14 why nottttt?! 12:15 cos 12:15 these battles r becoming to complicated 12:15 in what way? 12:16 literally both of us could make 100 nukes appear out of nowhere 12:16 There 12:16 Had someone restart the router 12:16 Hopefully it works now :3 12:16 yeah, and? what is wrong with 100 nukes appearing out of nowhere? 12:17 thats wrong in itself. 12:17 is not 12:17 its just too fuckin op 12:17 plus it destroys like 1/10 of the planet 12:17 ugh well 12:17 *Teamerz, who has BECOME the entire universe, suddenly decides destroying a tenth of the planet is a bad thing* 12:18 that wasnt canon 12:18 yeah 12:18 o yeh 12:18 mk 12:18 hi 12:18 hOI 12:18 well we never set off 100 nukes, at least not yet,soooo 12:18 HAi 12:18 "not yet" 12:18 exactly 12:19 we could make that happen at ANY time 12:19 you wouldnt do that, right? 12:19 yet i could 12:19 and tahts the problem 12:19 and i couldnt 12:19 ye you could 12:19 how? 12:19 ohg 12:19 oh 12:19 :| 12:19 just with the tank you would shoot tons of lasers and railguns 12:20 now with that giant ship 12:20 i dont even want to imagine 12:20 well 12:20 thats the fun in it 12:20 kinda 12:20 not for me 12:20 in honesty, 12:20 OPness being countered by OPness 12:20 eh 12:20 all that is gonna happen is one of us is gonna get defeated 12:20 and both of us are gonna grow stronger after that 12:21 and tahts just gonna be an infinite cycl 12:21 until we are universe destroyers 12:21 that can literally warp dimensions 12:21 *fires laser* 12:21 proves my point 12:22 how? 12:22 well first off you fire a LASER 12:22 and you fire it for no reason 12:22 well 12:22 erm 12:22 uh 12:23 if we keep doing this, in one week theres gonna be 100 quinquavingtillion teamerz merged into one 12:23 we use lasers all the time 12:23 and you're gonna be a super machine of destruction the size of a galaxy 12:24 oh so 12:25 no more of these fun rps? 12:25 mayb they are fun for you 12:25 not fer me 12:26 so no more of these rps then? 12:26 not with all that OPness. 12:26 Please 12:26 Dont die again 12:27 Internet I beg you 12:27 beg for money 12:27 No, I just beg it to stay up 12:27 o ok 12:27 is there any way to tone down the Opness then? 12:28 (eh) maybe not using weapons of mass destruction 12:28 How about 12:28 We all just 12:28 Get along 12:28 :3 12:28 get ashort 12:29 how about 12:30 Internet IS holding up... 12:30 I think its fixed :D 12:30 *is now jinxed for life* 12:30 its doing a hold up? 12:30 Master Teamerz 12:31 Why dont you get a life? 12:31 wasted.gif 12:31 tbh 12:31 becos i dont want one ig 12:32 ... 12:32 (shiny) 12:32 i hav no idea 12:33 k den 12:33 fine then 12:33 Getting close to beating Z5 in Bit Heroes :3 12:33 Just gotta get through Mega Brute, and then beat the final dungeon 12:33 rp minus the uber death weapons? 12:33 i mean you can always battle other people 12:34 fine 12:35 battle me then 12:35 brb 12:35 nu 12:36 argh 12:37 we are going in circles 12:38 wot 12:38 y not squares 12:38 :3 12:38 i saw that coming 12:38 fine 12:38 y am i getting fined 12:38 ;c 12:38 just fite meh 12:39 noh 12:40 ARGH 12:40 *runs at teamz with scythe* 12:40 i myself have become too op for my liking 12:41 Back 12:41 Fro- 12:41 does that mean i have permission to go get that big spaceship thing then? 12:41 GRRRRR 12:41 if you want to fight other people 12:41 sure 12:42 y r u mad zathsu 12:42 r u ok 12:42 oooh 12:42 What 12:42 "grrrrr" 12:43 *boss dashes away* 12:43 *big ship thing comes flying by in the air* 12:44 Well 12:45 That was because when I said "Back" you said "Fro-" 12:45 Meaning you were gonna say front 12:45 And be annoying 12:45 ok imma stop doing dat den 12:45 :< 12:45 lol 12:45 u dont have to :/ 12:45 i know 12:45 Kind of an overreaction by me 12:45 but u said ish annoyin 12:46 it is 12:46 eggsactly 12:46 But GRRRRR is a bit extreme :P 12:46 ye ik 12:46 but still 12:47 ... 12:47 Chat needs more peeps : 12:48 meh 12:48 *big spaceship thing fires some rockets down at teamz* 12:48 *gets hit* 12:49 Ugh 12:49 Internet pls 12:49 wots wrong with u internet tho 12:49 ur* 12:50 *big spaceship comes a little lower and fires some homing missles at temz8 12:50 * 12:50 My laptop keeps disconnecting from the wifi 12:50 And when I reconnect it 12:50 It sometimes only stays connected for like 40 seconds >:( 12:50 Or less 12:51 But its doing BETTER than it was before :/ 12:51 dat must b a pain 12:52 yeh 12:56 so hows life 12:58 *big spaceship comes a little lower and fires some homing missles at temz* 12:58 Am I phasing? 12:58 Because I keep losing and having to reconnect 12:58 you do occasionally 12:59 *gets hit again* 01:00 Ugh 01:00 I HAVE URSUUL SYNDROME ;~; 01:01 TEAMZ 01:01 DO SOMETHING 01:01 only minor ursuul syndrome 01:01 u do it like every 5 mins 01:01 no boss 01:01 https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/the-electric-sheep 01:02 Dere 01:02 New moosic 01:02 ur makin a ton of musics 01:02 hi 01:04 UGH 01:04 I might just get someone to call them 01:04 And fix the internet 01:04 :| 01:04 you get a discount if you complain 01:04 :D 01:05 Thats how this works 01:05 well ish true. 01:05 But how is the track 01:05 xD 01:05 no idea 01:06 cos no speakers or headphones on this pc 01:06 imma switch in a few secs anyway 01:06 so gimme a min 01:07 Screw it, Im going for now and getting someone to call 01:07 Might be back in a bit idk 01:07 Depends 01:12 gtg bye 01:14 bai 01:40 afk eatin 01:40 K 01:54 (rage) 01:54 (Rage) 01:54 (RAGE) 01:55 2 puppy rages and 1 rage dog 02:19 Jsjjs 02:41 Random question: 02:41 What's death in latin 02:41 Also what's doctor in latin 02:49 ask google translate 02:51 I did. 02:51 I don't trust google translate. 02:52 It's horrid at translating 03:02 (tank) 03:05 (master) 03:06 (tripletwin) (factory) (triplet) (pentashot) 03:29 also clorax 03:29 its obviously not a random question 03:46 Wait can't see chat 03:46 Never shutting down my computer again 03:46 Afk. 03:47 It forgot that it could use wifi and I need to shout and cry at it randomly clicking buttons in settings until it worked and remembered it could use wifi. xD 03:47 For like five minutes 03:50 LOL just got an anonymous FANDOM user messaging me on some obscure wiki telling me they've lost all respect for me after hearing how protective I was of my own identity until they read the secrets thing, and then saying that because I banned SFU Im a piece of garbage 03:50 oh hi zathsu 03:50 DAMN INTERNET 03:50 Why are you still being garbage >_< 03:50 wait 03:50 which wiki 03:52 b-sides, y does it matter if someone u dont know lost respect for u 03:52 ikr 03:52 was it the ironkill wiki 03:53 My internet is still phasing in and out but this chat room is like my summer life and I have nothing better to do without so Im like dying and sad xD 03:53 No 03:53 o ok 03:54 do u literally only have this to do 03:54 Noooooo 03:54 That was an exaggeration 03:54 But still 03:54 I do spend a lot of time here and treat you guys as real friends :3 03:55 tru 03:56 So yeah 03:58 Still holding out... 03:58 hi 03:58 Zathsu! 03:58 yay 03:58 Hello Banana :D 03:59 :DD 03:59 My internet is sucking rn, so... 03:59 If I leave randomly 03:59 rip 03:59 Forgib :3 03:59 ok 03:59 :3 03:59 Pretty bored rn 03:59 Its doing better than it was a few hours ago 03:59 too lazy to do real work 03:59 Know how that feels 03:59 But hey I do have progress 03:59 Uploaded a new Beepbox track to Soundcloud earlier :D 03:59 Wanna hear? 04:00 I found out SFU lives in North America 04:00 Ooh 04:00 analysing sleep schedule 04:00 My message above explains a recent run-in related to his name 04:00 ok 04:00 wait 04:00 wanna see the spreadsheet? 04:00 I made a cool chary 04:00 *chart 04:01 Some unnamed user on an obscure wiki messaged me saying they've lost all respect for me because I was so protective of my own identity after reading the secrets thing then saying they cant even care because I banned SFU on DCoW, which wont exist soon enough 04:01 Ok 04:01 o also i listened to it 04:01 Heres link to song btw: https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/the-electric-sheep 04:01 URL is still zathusthemagev 04:01 Cuz changing the URL would break the SC embeds I have on conception pages 04:02 imo 04:02 its good until the last few secs 04:02 LOL 04:03 Thought that was a cool glitchy part near the end >:/ 04:03 I've been too busy to do Beepbo 04:03 no i mean the silence :3 04:04 :3 04:04 There isnt silence near the end 04:04 for me dere is 04:04 Just drums 04:04 at like 5 secs in the end 04:04 2 quiet 04:04 Yeah thats not pure silence 04:04 But it is quiet 04:06 Welcome 04:06 ok here's my chart 04:07 Hi 04:07 https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1tvCEUch7IJfI-rnXlryxgrpFEaaoevvNtZ30C37sfjQ/edit?usp=sharing 04:07 Wow 04:07 wut 04:07 im trying to get you as the result on http://en.akinator.com zathsu 04:07 idk why 04:07 -clearly not stalking every like SR gives- 04:07 LOL 04:08 I doubt it exists 04:08 If it doesn't... 04:08 >:3 04:08 Same 04:08 I can make it 04:08 ok 04:08 https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1tvCEUch7IJfI-rnXlryxgrpFEaaoevvNtZ30C37sfjQ/edit?usp=sharing 04:08 czech it 04:08 i don't think it does 04:08 Brb 04:09 Nope 04:09 It doesn't exist 04:09 Lol 04:09 Lemme make it 04:09 If it does, it will be a secret 04:09 A Zathsu 04:09 Ok :D 04:09 How to make one 04:10 Watch someone tryna get some anime character, akinator thinks "Oh, it's Zathsu" 04:10 Do I just have to answer until he inevitably never finds it then have the option to make it 04:10 Yea 04:11 be that person who says yes 04:11 then 04:11 when he chooses who they think it is 04:11 say no 04:11 say no 04:11 say not on the list 04:11 search zathsu 04:11 no results, and it'll let u make it 04:11 Lol 04:11 I will just answer as if I was looking for Zathsu anyway 04:12 Ok 04:12 Because he may take what I said and use that as ways to find it for later people 04:12 Ok 04:12 Also 04:12 I tried to get anti and it worked 04:13 Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeyes evil...twin?) 04:13 dun dun dun 04:13 Also I found a image worthy of shiny 3 04:13 brb 04:13 yt="Mwp4dx1MXfc" 04:14 Closer 04:14 Here come dat zalgo 04:14 jk 04:15 http://photos.clarinea.fr/BL_25_en/600/partenaire/w/11234949__261771593.png 04:15 maybe shiny3 04:15 Idk 04:15 Found it while trying to get Tamoata (the shiny crab) 04:16 Zathsu did u find Zathsu 04:16 LOL 04:16 Well I had to make it 04:16 Now I gotta see if I can find it again 04:16 how do I get zathsu 04:16 And keep feeding him what leads to Zathsu 04:16 Lol 04:16 So 04:16 anime, girl. IDK HALP 04:17 Is zathsu older then 18 (akinator needs to know) 04:18 Ima assume ye 04:18 yes 04:18 imma try to find zathsu 04:18 I got akinators girlfriend XD 04:19 "does your character have any kids" 04:19 >yes 04:19 No 04:19 Is zathsu japaneze 04:19 "i think of your best friend" 04:19 (face1) 04:19 I will just keep playing over and over following my correct answers (since I know best) and then tell him I was thinking of Zathsu lol 04:19 IS ZATHSU Japanese 04:20 Well Im not Japanese so (eh) 04:20 Ok 04:20 Eventually, he'll be able to find it himself 04:20 I got Makino 04:20 Next 04:20 wait you didnt add zathsu yet? 04:20 I did 04:20 o 04:20 I'm basing this off the HERE Zathsu btw 04:20 Not the actually me myself 04:21 Is zathsu Locked away in a tower? 04:21 like 04:21 Is this a tower? 04:21 did the Archprophet kidnap zathsu? 04:21 (grin) 04:21 No 04:21 ok 04:21 "is your character real" 04:21 >no 04:21 So when I mean here Zathsu, I mean the 'objectively a sammich slave Zathsu' 04:21 If I can get "Is your character a slave?" 04:21 I win 04:21 I put 'probably' for that one Teamerz lol 04:21 xD 04:21 lmao 04:21 ikr 04:21 Does zathsu play to lox? 04:22 roblox? 04:22 No 04:22 ok 04:22 "does your character play the role of a doctor" 04:22 lol sure 04:22 "Is your character linked with sex?" 04:22 >probably not 04:22 No 04:22 >yes 04:22 remember 04:22 when aysha came in 04:22 l0l 04:23 I got "Your imaginary friend" 04:23 Akinator Gave up 04:23 I GOT IT 04:23 oh wow 04:23 HOLY SHIT 04:23 "is your character a female" 04:23 >yes 04:23 "is your character an adult man" 04:23 HE SAID "I think of Zathsu" 04:23 OMG 04:24 IT WORKEEEEEDDDDDDD 04:24 Ima try it again 04:24 How did u do it zathsu 04:24 The description I put for it is "Blends the line between real and anime" lmao 04:25 How do I give it a picture 04:25 I GOT BARBIE? 04:25 WHAT 04:25 Its still just the blank slate 04:25 find it 04:25 "is your character made of food" 04:25 opposite 04:25 and I think there's an option to send best picture 04:26 If u say yes 04:26 "does your character have strange eyes" 04:26 sure 04:27 lol 04:27 brb 04:27 WOAH WOAH WOAH 04:27 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/67481/zathsu 04:28 "i think of your reflection" 04:28 ffff 04:28 Which pick to use for Zathsu 04:28 If u get zathsu post link of the page here 04:28 Normal 04:28 Which one 04:29 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/67481/zathsu 04:29 Look 04:29 Should I use my pfp? 04:29 get the one on your pfp 04:29 k 04:29 Oh they need to 'validate' my image 04:29 what the hell ever 04:29 Is a Zathsu and I know it ;3 04:30 ig they dont want p0rn pics 04:30 Well true 04:30 so zathsu wont pass 04:30 lmao 04:30 I chose randomly and I got akane from H-Triangle Blue 04:30 They did a good job censoring 04:30 "Does your character wear shoes?" 04:30 >No 04:30 They're socks :P 04:30 Cuz I wear socks 04:30 Ohhhh... 04:31 And the famous Zathsu socks now have holes in them IRL >:( 04:31 Zathsu 04:31 And Im mad cuz theyre my favorite socks >:/ 04:31 r u friends with markiplier 04:31 No 04:31 ok 04:31 "Does your character wear the same clothes everyday?" 04:31 >YES 04:31 Is your character a P0rn actor? 04:31 WWWHHHHAAAT 04:31 NO 04:31 NO NO NO 04:32 Has your character recorded any albums? 04:32 does ur epic music count? 04:32 you have holes in your socks huh 04:32 (lenny) 04:32 No 04:32 isnt an album with lyrics tho 04:33 Got it again 04:33 I think he just knows 04:33 Post the linl 04:33 link 04:33 prob becos its the one ur always trying to get 04:33 ti the paegs 04:33 http://en.akinator.com/personnages/valide/list/133392/Zathsu/1 04:33 Thats what I mean, Temz 04:33 I got the laughing Jill Creepypasta :( 04:35 Im giving him the same answers. He's giving me Zathsu. :| 04:35 So that means he's consistent about it at least 04:35 ye 04:36 "I think of 04:36 Someone that you encountered somewhere" Akinator you little... 04:37 Been played 8 times now 04:37 5 of them are me tho 04:37 (grin) 04:38 Ok 04:38 hmmmm 04:38 alright 04:38 lemme guess… 04:38 albert einstein 04:38 Zathsu r u related to the looney tunes 04:38 no 04:38 .-. 04:38 "Is your character someone's pet" 04:38 UMMMMM TEAMERZ WHAT AM I TO YOU 04:39 uh 04:39 is slave close enough to a pet 04:39 -_- 04:39 idk 04:39 lets just say yes 04:39 (eh) 04:39 (eh) 04:40 Uhh 04:40 "Does your character have big boobs?" 04:40 (God damn it, um...) 04:40 lmao 04:40 i searched zathsu after akinator gave up and I couldn't find zathsu 04:40 weird 04:40 It exists, Elemental 04:41 So uh... I just 'probably' for that one... 04:41 (eh) 04:41 Search zathsu 04:41 appearently it doesn't exist 04:42 i mean 04:42 depends on her age 04:42 plus u always change their size in the pics 04:42 idk Im inconsistent 04:42 lmao 04:43 Its like real decisions. Modesty or uh... bringing attention to my art. 04:43 (...) 04:43 yes 04:43 art 04:43 (lenny) 04:43 Well I just found out if you google image search Zathsu, one of the things that comes up is the thumbnail for the Shiny video 04:43 You're fucking kidding 04:43 l0l 04:43 Also a bunch of Diep.io and DCoW stuff 04:43 Of course AFTER the actual images 04:44 Lol 04:44 Ima go into a mindset of mindsets 04:45 I got "Your car" 04:45 i think probably is accurate 04:45 "your cat" 04:45 Zathsu how tall is zathsu 04:45 ols over 6 04:46 Over 6 ft 04:46 Im over 6 ft 04:46 Ok 04:46 Actually just 6 ft 04:46 :| 04:46 But it counts, since of course, I share details with the images. 04:46 he has the power to magically change her height 04:47 one second she's over 6 ft 04:47 the other shes 6 ft 04:47 Zathsu r u a stalker 04:47 No 04:47 Maybe for Master Ursuul 04:47 k 04:47 But otherwise 04:48 Akinator Dave up 04:48 gave 04:48 quick questipn 04:48 zathsu how old is zathsu 04:48 over 18 04:48 under 18? 04:48 Under 18 04:48 Ok 04:48 Because I am 04:48 But not by much tbh 04:48 (grin) 04:49 You get no exact age 04:49 >:| 04:49 Zathsu do u have vampire eyes (red eyes) 04:49 No 04:49 You can see in pfp 04:49 Close up, anyway 04:49 Do u know everything about me? 04:49 No 04:49 Ok 04:49 "you get no exact age" 04:49 but u already told u 04:49 us* 04:50 What 04:50 When 04:50 a couple months ago 04:50 "Is your character on you"I swear I got that question 04:51 What did I say? 04:51 Temz 04:51 14 04:52 was a while ago tho 04:52 Is zathsu under 17 04:52 Oh ok 04:52 Well thats wrong 04:52 Lol 04:52 That's young for a slave 04:52 Must have been something I said to mask secrets again. 04:52 Older than that, but I wont say Im over 18 04:53 Cuz thats a lie 04:53 Too late 04:54 oh then that just makes it easier 04:54 Well no duh 04:54 so ur 5 04:54 >:0 04:54 How old are you then, Temz, if you're so fearless? 04:54 wtf no 04:54 im 14 04:54 k den 04:55 I can say Im slightly older than that 04:55 Even though Im one of like 3 numbers 04:55 I wont say which xD 04:55 Is your character from Boku no Pico? 04:55 NO 04:55 DONT SEARCH DAT UP 04:55 i think i can guess. 04:55 I WARN YOU 04:55 PEWDS GOT SCARRED 04:55 DONT LET OT HALLEN TO YOU 04:56 I know not to search it up :| 04:56 CLASH OF CLANS NOTIFACTIONS I DONT CARR 04:56 Yea 04:56 my guess is 16 04:56 Its the grossest Hentai ever from my understanding 04:56 I watched pewdiepie react to it 04:57 IT WAS BBAAAAD 04:57 Well Temz 04:57 *wavy fingers* 04:57 You'll never know 04:57 He censored it down 04:57 so u can watch it and guess how it went 04:57 Well 04:57 pewds reacting to it 04:58 not like i expect to 04:58 Zathsu are u from overwatch 04:58 No 04:59 Ok 04:59 anikator gave up 04:59 but in the lsir 04:59 list 04:59 Randomly surfing internet. 04:59 i found zathsu 04:59 Ended up finding this. 04:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db_jd9ZaS6Y 05:00 DONT WATHC BOKU NO PIKO OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT. ITS BAD 05:00 Zathsu was played 16 times 05:02 I should probably do more characters between Zathsu searches so he doesnt start automatically giving me it 05:03 I think of 05:03 Kawaii~Chan 05:03 Aphmaus Minecraft Diaries 05:03 WHAT 05:03 wth 05:03 WE NEED TO GET THE ARCHPROPHET IN HERE 05:03 I'll work on that 05:03 Ok 05:06 Is zathsu from attack on Titan? 05:06 no 05:06 zathsu isnt from anywhere but dcow 05:07 Ok 05:07 The problem is... 05:07 Do I go with CoS Archprophet or ToD Archprophet? 05:07 tod ofc 05:07 Probably ToD 05:07 lma 05:07 *lmao 05:07 Imap* 05:08 iMap 05:08 "Does your character write their own songs?" 05:08 >Probably 05:08 "Is your character a musician?" 05:08 >No 05:08 He is a part time DJ you need to remember (grin) 05:08 Its canon 05:09 I think of 05:09 Keimi/Camie 05:09 One Piece 05:09 Nope 05:09 How do I explain to Akinator he's a circle 05:10 That cant have legs xD 05:10 OMG 05:10 I GOT IT 05:10 YESSSSS 05:10 theres a question where he asks if the character stands on 2 legs 05:10 I think of 05:10 Zathsu 05:10 Blends the line of real and anime 05:10 just say no to that one 05:11 Noice elemental 05:11 Ok 05:11 Took 8p questions 05:11 80 05:11 I will say he wears clothes tho 05:11 That cape and crown count 05:11 so if im running naked around town, a cape is enough to not be called a pervert 05:11 xD 05:12 What is going on in this chat anymore... 05:12 Ok well 05:12 Shut up 05:12 had to 05:12 Obviously the people looking at you are perverts 05:12 (grin) 05:13 lmao 05:13 BTW, if anyones going for Archprophet from now on and it asks if he uses a sword, recently I did give him a sort of ceremonial blade kind of weapon with maybe one or two attacks related to it. 05:13 So just yes 05:13 Even if 90% of the time he doesnt use 05:13 or just say probably 05:13 Cuz its ceremonial 05:13 True 05:14 "Is your character killed?" 05:14 (Me internally: Quite frequently) 05:14 Akinator got "Cora" 05:14 wait actually 05:14 the correct answer would be dont know 05:14 cos no one lives to tell the tale 05:15 FLAK 05:15 I ACCIDENICALLY ANSWERED NO TO "Does your charqcter wear clothes" 05:16 I swear if I manage to get zathsu 05:16 or akinator does 05:16 im officially done 05:16 Zathsu 05:17 Are you from The Battle Cats? 05:17 No 05:17 Ok 05:18 Lol 05:19 There. Archprophet has been established, and I submitted a picture 05:19 The one used in his infobox 05:20 Ok 05:20 brb 05:20 actaully 05:20 And now hes gotten it himself 05:20 Welcome back, Banana 05:21 welcome, 05:23 i didnt say front :3 05:23 Ugh 05:23 True 05:24 But I know you wanted to 05:24 i always do 05:24 but im making progress 05:24 :3 05:24 I'm front, but extremely tired 05:24 lol 05:24 same 05:24 I except "I'm left" 05:24 Its like 12:30 AM 05:25 its 1:25 AM for Me 05:25 ^ 05:26 10:26 PM for me 05:27 Not even surprised by chat dying when I talk anymore... 05:27 Ima make him guess a pet named steve 05:27 Lol 05:28 imma make him guess a pet named zathsu 05:28 (grin) 05:29 GRAB THE GLORY 05:29 im so tired 05:29 Ugh 05:29 (>Д<) 05:29 ALL THE WAY TO VICTORY... 05:30 I'm drunk from being tired 05:30 i think 05:30 dats impossibru 05:30 ok 05:30 ALL THE WAY 05:30 to fuckin victory town 05:31 ALL THE WAY 05:31 dont remember le rest 05:31 I might head for schleeps soon. 05:31 Feels good to be a winner, every now and then. 05:31 And* 05:31 schleep is for the win 05:31 Gotta let my laptop cool down on the internet anyway 05:31 I believe in you, I BELIEVE 05:31 Probably whats causing it to be flunky 05:31 ok 05:31 I'll shut it down over night 05:31 And hope it doesnt forget how to use wifi again 05:32 wot r the chances 05:32 Because when I turned it on last time I shut it down earlier today, when I booted it back up, it wouldnt even let me connect to wifi and I was crying and screaming at it for like five minutes hitting random buttons in settings until it works 05:32 Im no tech genius :| 05:33 Flunky Meaning:a person who performs relatively menial tasks for someone else, especially obsequiously. 05:33 dat sounds a bit overreactive lol 05:33 Im crazy 05:33 So... 05:33 (eh) 05:33 probably bc of all the years of being an underling 05:33 SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK (me) 05:33 oml 05:33 Eh, what the hell 05:34 I'll stay a bit longer 05:34 yey 05:34 Not doing anything tomorrow anyway 05:34 s And I'd LOVE to talk more about my problems 05:34 Ok 05:34 no 05:34 Sure 05:34 -_- 05:34 go ahead 05:34 no 05:34 it was a joke 05:34 kden 05:34 must undo 05:34 WheresPalpatine? 05:34 i mean i have nothing better to do 05:34 so 05:35 WhenWeNeedHim? 05:36 "But when the world needed him most... he vanished" 05:36 Press Yes? 05:36 Or No? 05:38 idk 05:38 Choose or the bomb will explode 05:38 is this KTANE all of a sudden 05:38 Well what am I saying yes or no too? 05:39 How my language will turn into, normal or something else 05:39 Thats not a yes or no question (grin) 05:39 or is it 05:40 Yes or No 05:40 No 05:40 or 05:40 Ohsu Nosu Yousu Chosesu Wrongsu 05:40 Jk 05:40 omg 05:40 You chose right 05:41 lmao 05:41 OMG 05:41 with us's it would be even worse tho 05:41 I WENT TO THE DEEP OART OF THE INTERNET 05:41 AND I FOUND 05:41 you went to the deep web? 05:42 No 05:42 to urban dictionary 05:42 and I found 05:42 prepare for takeoff 05:42 are you sure you want me to post the link? 05:42 sure 05:42 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Bill+Nye+the+Boner+Guy 05:42 Lim sorry 05:42 Im sorry 2017 07 25